


Sehun Stole the Precious Thing

by orphan_account



Series: Heart [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Hearts, M/M, don't do that, sehun doing things to a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han has this odd kink, Sehun might have it a bit too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sehun Stole the Precious Thing

The first time it was purely an accident.

Lu Han’s heart had somehow found its way onto the nightstand on Sehun’s side of the bed. Sometimes it was on the bathroom counter, the ottoman, in between the two cushions on the armchair. Sehun had wanted a nice case for it once.

_"Absolutely not." Lu Han said flatly. "Can you imagine how weird that’d be? Every time walking past it: Look Sehunnie there’s our hearts! Just… Leave them in a drawer or something."_

A good idea in theory, but somehow both of their hearts ended up in other places. If Lu Han recalled correctly Sehun’s was somewhere on the kitchen counter and then his own…

Sehun reached over to turn off the lamp, a strangled squeak came from Lu Han as his wrist brushed over the heart on the table.

Sehun tensed. “Hyung you alright?”

"Yeah I’m fine I’m…" Lu Han gulped. "Fine."

Sehun raised an eyebrow. Since then one thing had led to another. With feigned innocence Sehun tried a variety of things. “Accidentally” brushing over it, poking at it.

_"Does it hurt if I push down on it? Squeeze it? Do you feel anything at all?"_

_He grinned at the end of the ordeal when Lu Han slumped in his chair, cheeks flushed and panting. Going off the tent in his trousers, Sehun had a pretty good idea of what Lu Han was feeling._

At first Sehun thought maybe it was a tickle fetish or something, going off of his own experience anyway. It tickled whenever his own heart was touched.

_"It’s not that," Lu Han gasped, twisting around on the pillows as Sehun traced little patterns on his heart._

_"Then what is it? Could you come untouched if I kept doing this?"_

_Lu Han whined then covered his face. “You’re… You’re touching my heart. That can’t be called coming untouched.” His voice broke off into a moan as Sehun pushed down._

_"You know what I mean." Taking his hand off the pulsing organ, Sehun pushed his red slicked thumb into Lu Han’s mouth._

Sehun traced the thick scar running over the surface of Lu Han’s heart. He remembered the first time that cold winter a year ago. Lu Han trembling with his lips tinged a slight blue from the bitter cold. Snow falling gently with a slight sparkle in the dim light of the one street lamp. He remembered how ethereal it all seemed back then. How he thought they were in a snow globe that moment. How everything had seemed so fragile as he touched the scar. Carefully, lest he hurt Lu Han.

In the beginning he had hardly left the organ alone. A lot of his free time back then was spent carefully holding it with his fingertips or cupping it in his hands. Back then he was so scared of breaking it, his own little piece of Lu Han.

Sehun gave Lu Han this twisted grin before squeezing. Hard.

His lip curled as Lu Han choked on a gasp and jolted on his lap. It was different than how Lu Han was normally, all loud moaning and frantic grinding, needy. 

Lowering his head Sehun placed a kiss on the warm pulsing surface. During these times Lu Han was oddly quiet, and with the faces he made Sehun sometimes thought he must have been in agony. By now he knew better.

"More." Lu Han pressed his forehead against Sehun’s and wove his fingers into Sehun’s hair, gripping tight.

"Like this?" Sehun asked, playfully rocking his hips against Lu Han’s rear. He laughed as Lu Han shook his head yet still brought his hips down to meet Sehun’s thrusts.

"Here?" Sehun looked at Lu Han, eyes shiny and eyebrows furrowed. Swiping his thumb roughly over the surface brought out another stifled sound from Lu Han, like the sounds were being punched from him. 

"I probably know it better than you do."

"You probably do," Lu Han breathed out. "What about it?"

He had one heart to give, and he gave it to Sehun. Lu Han didn’t think that was a bad decision.

"What if I did something?" Sehun kept one arm wrapped around Lu Han’s waist while the other rested to the side, holding the heart.

"Like what?" 

"Hmm." Sehun pursed his lips and thoughtfully looked to his other hand. Squinting, he turned the organ from side to side.

Then slowly, he dragged his tongue over the scar. Gradually taking in the texture of grooves and bumps he had memorised long ago. Keeping his eyes trained on Lu Han’s face all the while, watching as Lu Han’s crumpled like he was ready to have the sob of his life. Frantic gasping making his chest expand dramatically and the heart under Sehun’s tongue pump faster.

It tasted somewhat coppery, similar to blood.

With each millimetre Sehun’s tongue covered he could feel Lu Han tightening around him. Up until Lu Han’s hands flew up to Sehun’s face, cupping his cheeks.

Lu Han slammed his lips against Sehun’s as his vision went white. Whether the taste of copper invading his sense was from his heart on Sehun’s tongue or one of them busting a lip he couldn’t tell. 

"I thought about it before letting my heart out of my hands this time," Lu Han croaked against Sehun’s lips. Voice hoarse from the constant strain.

"Oh?"

Lu Han rested his head against Sehun’s shoulder. “It’s better off in your hands.”

Lu Han had thought about it. Fact of the matter was that Sehun had stolen his heart before he let it out of his hands anyway.


End file.
